


Morning Snuggles

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping In, bold kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Kuroko and Kise snuggle in the morning.





	Morning Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote on tumblr on a whim. Takes place in college and the boys are all on Japan's national basketball team.

He woke up, snuggled up to Kise with their legs intertwined. Kise had his arm over him, holding him close.

He liked it when Kise stayed the night, even if he often made him late for classes. It made the bed warmer and mornings were more… cheerful. Kuroko loved the morning kiss Kise usually gave him first thing. 

Kise stayed over so often that Aomine joked that they should just move in together and Murasakibara always went to Kuroko’s dorm whenever he had to find Kise.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed wanting to just lay in bed and maybe get some more sleep.

But there was a loud knock at the door.

Kise groaned and held Kuroko tighter.

There was another knock.

“Kise… someone is at the door.”

Kise groaned again, let go of Kuroko and stumbled out of bed. Kuroko suddenly felt colder and rolled into the spot where Kise had slept to warm up.

Kise yawned and opened the door. 

“Huh?” Midorima’s voice was heard. “HEY PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE DOOR!”

Kuroko’s eyes opened.

“Fine fine, just tell me what you want.”

“We-we… Akashi is rescheduling practice for later this evening… and don’t be late! And can you two please remember to keep your cell phones on?”

Kuroko reached for his. Three missed calls and 2 unread text messages.

“Alright we’ll be there.”

The door shut. Kise climbed back into bed and put his arm around Kuroko.

“Did you really-“

Kise laughed. “Yeah… but it made him go away faster.”

Kuroko smiled and snuggled up against him and closing his eyes. Kise planted a kiss on the top of his forehead.


End file.
